1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a verifying method, and more particularly to a verifying method of an optical proximity correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanied with development of the semiconductor technology, an optical proximity correction is developed. In the optical proximity correction, the pattern of the mask can be corrected, such that a pattern obtained from exposing by the corrected mask can satisfy requirements.
However, it is an important trend to reduce the pitch. If the pitch is too small, an exposing interference may occur during an exposing process. Circuit short or circuit open may happen, or some electric characteristics, such as breakdown voltage, may not reach to a predetermined value. Therefore, there is an great challenge to the optical proximity correction.